


The Avengers meet a Reporter with a Parasite *One-shot Collection*

by OneShot_TS__Sama



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon Relationships, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Kidnapping, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Thorin, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Separation Anxiety, Thorin is a Softie, Tony Is Not Helping, Torture, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneShot_TS__Sama/pseuds/OneShot_TS__Sama
Summary: All the many ways that our lovely Eddie and Parasite could meet the Avengers! I am open to Prompts and suggestions so please give them to me!Chapter 1. Eddie and Venom unhappily chilling on Thanos's ShipChapter 2. Nebula and Tony's Shitty day with a ParasiteChapter 3. Eddie and Tony's terrible no good interviewChapter 4. Peter and Eddie's photographic adventureChapter 5. Venom eats a purple meanyChapter 6. Luis and the Trippen AlienChapter 7. Venoms first New Years EveChapter 8. EAT THE RICH! RUN TONY RUN!*Coming soon*Chapter 9. Thors Pet- errr Friend I mean *Coming soon*





	1. A Mawful Vacation

*Eddie pov*

 

**Eddie?**

Trying to gain enough energy to lift his eyelids let allow reply he let a soft hum pass through his lips instead hoping Venom would take that as an answer. The restraints of sorts that were put on him not allowing him to move his upper body and after the pain that his captor put him through all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep. 

An Alien, a fucking alien. Sure venom was technically an alien but he sure as hell didn't drive a spaceship, was named Maw or something like that, and sure as fucking hell didn't torture him. He could feel Venom moving beneath his skin and curling around his heart in a comforting manner trying to calm him down. It seemed even with all the strength venom had it wasn't a match for a super-powered alien, especially when they both were hungry. Finally having some slight peace in the room now that Maw was gone Eddie could finally talk to venom; well think to venom at least. 

 _Friends of yours love?_ He could feel Venom roaming his body trying to heal all the wounds that they had received from their hospitable treatment. 

**Thanos's Bitch's**

Venoms voice full of anger rippling under his chest but avoiding his bruised ribs. He listened as Venom described this Thanos character and to him, he sounded like one of the many psychopaths he would interview as a reporter just bigger, an alien and seems to be near invincible according to Venom. Another scream echoed around the metal walls, by the sounds of it it was another man. So pretty much they were fucked.

_What does he want with us?_

They had been minding their own business taking a tour of New York City before they would have to go and interview the head of Stark industries Ms. Pepper Pots soon to be Mrs. Stark fro what he has heard through the grapevine of reporters. Then, of course, their vacation had to go down the drain as a spaceship appeared before their very eyes. Long story short Venom said they were definitely bad men in that spaceship that they had to eat. There was no arguing with venom when it comes to eating.

Before Venom could answer the question there was a strange sound echoing off of the walls. It sounded like the soft pitter patter of feet against metal, soft and light. The problem was the sound was coming up from above. Trying to clear his throat that was as dry as a desert he let out a rough noise "H-hey!" 

**Can not hear us, Eddie, save our strength.**

But the sound halted before the noise of a door or hatch rang in his cell "Oh!" the voice of the new arrival was a young boy and Eddie couldn't help but be confused as to why a child was on the ship. Finding the strength to lift his head he found himself looking at the new news sensation of late; the Spiderman or should he say spider-boy now that he has seen the hero and hear his voice he could most definitely say it was a child. 

"Dude are you okay!?" The spider ran over to him, he could feel Venom feeling around his brain and memories about the Spiderman. 

"We are doing just dandy kid."  he coughed out, **Lies we are hungry.**  The boy trying to find a way to remove the random metals acting as his restraints, though when he did succeed in doing so gravity paid them a little visit and dropped Eddie to the ground. Letting out a groan the boy continued to apologize. 

 **Can we eat him?**  
_No, we are not going to eat someone who's saving us!_  
**We need to eat soon**

 _"_ What are you doing here? I mean how did you even get in here, to begin with?" the boy asked.

"Could ask you the same thing." pushing his body off the ground with some help from both spiderman and venom tell he was in a sitting position on the cold ground. 

"I'm here to save someone." what a little hero.

 **" bad**   **guy? "** they both asked the boy feeling their tummy start to collapse on itself, the kid nodded looking both shocked and scared inching away from them. Smiling and letting Venom slowly raise from under their skin to the surface they asked letting Venom's smile come through  " **Need some help?"**


	2. Oh Snap! And then there was 3(4?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony still shook from the shock of the snaps effects. Nebula still dealing with her sisters' death. And Eddie and Venom? Venom is trying to keep Eddie alive after the ships crash landing.

*Eddie's Pov*

 

A groan of pain passed his lips rattling his rib cage in an unpleasant sort of way. "Love you there?" he asked trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness surrounding them after the jolt and crashing movement he could only assume that the ship they were on had crashed.

From the information that Venom gave him, he couldn't decide it was a better plan for them to crash or for them to be delivered to Thanos. The rattling had to have been his ribs either broken or crack, either way, the pain was felt throughout his body. He felt the slickness of Venom sliding around his body, it was a familiar and comforting feeling trying to sooth over the wounds he could feel from the crash.

"How bad it is love?" He tried to roll over onto his back to relieve the pressure on the wounds that were obviously on his chest but doing so only seemed to alight them with a renewed pain. 

**Such a pussy Eddie**

"Love you too." He groaned this is why they couldn't go anywhere. Go to New York they said, see the sights they said, you'll get to interview Ms. Pepper Pots or soon to be Mrs. Stark,  **plenty of bad men to eat they said.** No, they didn't say that but he snickered at his lover's priorities. 

**Eddie is always priority**

A simple trip to New York City turns into investigating an alien spaceship, to them getting taken along for the ride hiding in the ship. Well, what was left of the ship after what he was guessing was a crash landing happened. They could be who knows where, in who knows what galaxy, and who knows how many other survivors there were on the ship. He would hate to see what the universe would throw at them when they decided to take a honeymoon vacation. 

**Two used to be more but only can smell two wounded.**

Pushing himself into a sitting position he waited for the world around them to stop spinning and for his head to stop ringing. Looking down at his body he really wishes he hadn't though. Protruding from his chest were shards of his very own ribs, blood, and venom mixing together. Venom trying to seal the wounds close and the blood making a mess of his shirt. His legs were bent at odd angels obviously broken but luckily the crash hadn't managed to tear them clean off from the rest of his body. 

Watching as his legs righted themselves to the correct angle they were supposed to be he climbed to his feet with some effort and dizziness at hand. "Well, then we should go greet them."

**And eat them**

"We will eat them if they are bad. If not we might need them to get off where ever we are."

He could feel Venom snickering beneath his skin, going over his words he would have smacked himself on the forehead if not for the risk of creating more head drama, "Not that kind of 'get off' you perverted parasite." 

**TAKE! IT! BACK!**

"Okay, okay, now we need to focus on our priorities such as getting out of here."

**Focus on Eddie**

Weaving through the wreckage of the ship he came face to face with a desert world and a slight chill to the air, an eerie silence pierced the air and the taste of dust on the tip of his tongue after breathing in the air. Like life on this planet ceased to exist. Luckily he had managed to keep both his shoes through the crash and made his way away from the wreak and not get any shrapnel stuck in his feet. Sand and rock did not favor his wobbly feet as he walked making him lose balance every few steps.

There was a reflection of light coming from in front of them, was that a suit? Ya, that was definitely a head of dark hair attached there, fuck iron man. 

**Can't eat iron**

Ignoring Venoms grumblings and whines he made his way faster to the world famous Ironman and now that he was getting closer he saw... A blue lady? Well, it was an alien planet so he shouldn't be all that surprised especially since his lover is a black mass of goo with an appetite for human flesh. 

 

*Tony's Pov*

 

Sitting in the sand for what seemed to hours didn't do any good shaking the feeling of once holding onto the kid and the next he was grasping at dust escaping from between his fingers. His pleas for his help still ringing in his ears even as he tried to listen to whoever this newcomer was, according to what she was saying she was the so-called Gamora's sister. 

"We need to get back to your planet and recover what is left of your 'team' if we want to stand a single chance at getting your friends back." Now that cut through the fog.

"They're not gone?" He asked finally looking up at the metallic face standing before him. 

"No I have been told there is a way, but we cannot do it alone. Unless you wish for Thanos to win?!" she growled at him but Tony didn't care, his heart raced and quickly stood up.

"Then let's blow this popsicle stand!"

The sound of sand shifting and light footsteps heading towards them caught both his and metal faces attention whipping their heads around to face the direction of the sound. A man walked towards them with blood oozing out of wounds in his chest but the only way you could tell if he was in any pain was the way he walked with only with a slight limp which slowly corrected itself. 

Metal face whipped a gun out pointing it at the man who quickly raised his hands up but just as quick as they were up they were back down with a roll of his eyes. " Woah let's put that gun down please." The man's eyes widened, his voice sounded familiar to Tony. The kind of voices he must have heard more than once. 

The man turned his gaze towards him before giving him a slight nod "Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark, though I was supposed to be talking with you fiance today I guess this is a close second. "

That's when it clicked where he had seen and heard of this man before, Pepper was supposed to be having an interview with him today "Eddie Brock?" He asked skeptically and who wouldn't be skeptical after the shitty day he had today and then some random reporter appearing on a random planet in the middle of nowhere. 

"The one and only." 

He cast a look at Nebula "Hey could you put that away before you put more holes into this guy." 

She gave the reporter a hard stare not lowering her gun from its aim upon the man "He's not Terran like you man of metal."

Brock shrugged and the movement allowed Tony to get look at the slowly closing wounds that sealed within seconds. " _ **No, we**_   _ **aren't entirely human, but we can still be of some... help."**_ The reporter's voice was laced with a deeper and a darker sounding one.  ** _"This Thanos sounds like a bad man."_** A razor sharp smile appeared from behind those lips and Tony knew this was a fucking bad idea... 

 

 


	3. Eddie and Tony's terrible no good interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you 9cats6 for this prompt! I love the idea!
> 
> "Eddie interviewing Tony being an ass and venom getting protective. And bitting Tony, avengers get called."
> 
> So. Here. We. Go

*Venom's Pov*

We knew that it was a bad idea, interviewing this man of iron after all Eddie had told them he couldn't see the appeal of the man. The man smelled of oil and machine grease, nothing appetizing to them. Not to say they wouldn't devour the man if they were given Eddie's permission to do so. The worst part of the 'bastard'; as Eddie called the man, he was disrespectful to their beloved Eddie.

"As I was saying, we do a lot a techincal stuff that would probably fly right over your head." Tony joked waving a hand over his head to emphaise the point he was making. They had been inverviing this man for he last hour and all they had gotten was rubish and he could feel Eddie becoming more and more agitated with the man. Venom wasn't doing any better, they wanted to go home, eat cholate, tater tots, and curl up around their Eddie after such a rough day on him.

"I am sure you could explain it in simple terms then, I mean yes you work with superheroes as people are calling them but at least you could try to put your words in a simple manner," Eddie asked looking up from his notebook where they had made him write the word 'Iron Pussy'. They could sense it was a jab at the human's comrades that Eddie had told him about. 

"I mean now that we are on that subject, have you heard anything from your ex-teammates who are on the run for terrorism for endangering the safety of the nation?" Eddie asked only letting a slight smile graced his face, they gently purred under eddies ribs agreeing with his lover and host that letting this man off easy would be a bitch move. 

The man of Iron shifted in his seat before letting his face become hard as stone, they really hope he goes for a punch that way proving he is a bad man. "Whatever I say to you might not be taken seriously would it though, Edward?"

**We should eat him**

_Can't venom, remember my job is a me thing_

_"_ Now why is that?" anddd Eddie took the bait. 

The Ironman stood from his seat moving to the bar across the room and raising a glass "Drink?" he asked but Eddie shook his head.

"Not while I am on the job Mr. Stark, though I might have to take you up on it afterward." Eddie went for carefree but failed to pull it off high strung as he was. "Now what did you mean by what I say might not be taken seriously?"

Stark took a sip of his drink taking up their time, they really want to eat him. "Aren't you still a laughing stock in the News industry, I mean that was a pretty big flop you did with that life industries shit. In fact how did you get your job back is what I want to know, cause obviously people don't make mistakes." Stark had gone too far.

They rippled under Eddie's flesh desperately wanting to get out and protect Eddie from this mans onslaught of words.  **Eddie, we should eat him now.** They could feel Eddie's anger rushing through them. 

"But I proved myself right in the end, what can you say about half of your avengers initiative turning against the government, but wait didn't you guys also drop a city from a sky," Eddie asked setting him notes down onto the glass coffee table in front of them. They could both tell that Eddie's words had gotten to Stark, by the way, gripped the glass. They purred with pride wanting to curl around their Eddie, Eddie so much better than the man in front of them "You know what I think I have all the information I need, thank you for your time, Mr. Stark." 

"Now let's not be testy, didn't you say your editor 'just simply needed to hear from me'. I mean it's not like you can afford to lose your job again." 

"This isn't about me Mr. Stark. It's about when are you going to step up to the plate at fix the fucking mess you have made." Eddie lashed out snapping the pencil he was writing with. 

That Iron bitch dare talk to our Eddie like that!? 

Eddie stood from his seat making his way to the door passing the bar and that is as far as he got before Stark was in front of them gripping his shirt staring intently where they rested under the flesh of Eddie's collarbone. "What are you?"

Their loves heart began to hammer, Venom crawling out from behind his shoulder shot out and bit the man. This obviously caused him to drop them with a shout of pain giving them the time they needed to shoot out a tendril to where the bar was and shot themselves to where they were hiding behind the bar. "Now let's calm down before we both do something stupid!" Eddie called over the bar. A sound shook their body with jolting pain through them as glass started to rain down from above. Looking over the bar slightly they could see that Stark had one of his suits blasters on the uninjured hand. "Mask!"

**"Copy"**

Taking over Eddie's body they stood towering over the bar and Starks face was priceless. " **Little Tinman not so scary now."**

Stark slowly raised his other arm which was slowly dripping from the wound that held a watch of some sort on it before speaking "Umm guys might have a little problem in the penthouse. Like a giant monster problem." 

Tinman looked back at us with his weapon raised,  **"Can handle Eddie but can't handle us?"** He shot out a tendril but Stark dodged rolling behind the couch which was soon flipped over but as soon as it was a blaring heat was shot at them and a burning pain seared some of them. They had a strong chance at getting to eat the man with only one weapon. 

Then a suit of iron crashed through the floorboards incasing Stark. " **Fuck"**

Turning towards the window he could hear Eddies very adamant " _No!"_ 's before taking the leap through the window. Not before catching a glimpse of other figures entering the room. 

_"The Avengers dammit!"_

_" **We can eat them later, report over!"**_

 


	4. Peter and Eddie's photographic adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the love!  
> This next prompt is from the user 'Always'
> 
> "Peter being paired up with Eddie to take photos for one of Eddie’s articles. A villain attacks and a hero and anti-hero respond, possibly ending with a tug of war between the two/three over the villain’s fate (prison vs head chomp)."
> 
> Also, picture found here https://www.pinterest.com/pin/571323902726064708/ because why not it made my heart go pitter patter and I feel this resembles this chapter so here you parasites go! *Throws chapter down and finally does homework*

*Eddie Pov*

 

**Eddie, we should keep him**

When he was told he was going to be working with an intern for his next project he hadn't expect someone old and elderly but he most certainly didn't expect to be paired up with a child of all things!

_No, we cannot keep him Ve_

**But look how cute he is, little baby human**

Standing before him was a kid who couldn't have been older than 16 max. His name was Peter and he was an intern working as a photographer and today he was paired up with them. Eddie could almost agree with Venom, I mean the kid seemed super sweet. His boss looked back and forth between the photographer and reporter. Eddie had started working at this news station maybe five months ago and moved to New York City hoping for a fresh start where no one knew of Venom. 

"Are you sure its okay for him to come with me on this report? I mean it's not the most-" he dropped his voice to a whisper as if Peter wouldn't be able to hear "PG reports."

The boy shot him a look and he could feel Venom laughing underneath his skin creating a gentle and comforting purr along his spine. His boss went on about how children these days have a different idea about PG, about how they had a reliable source saying it was completely safe and that Peter came with great references such as the might Tony Stark *gag*. 

"Need I say keep him out of trouble?" His boss asked.

Eddie chuckled "No I'll watch out for the kid." patting the kid's shoulder who didn't look like he knew whether to laugh or argue that he wasn't a 'child' like all teenagers do.

"No, I was telling Peter to keep you out of trouble Eddie." His boss corrected raising an eyebrow. 

**We don't need little baby human looking out for Eddie, We protect Eddie.**

Peter started laughing along with his boss and Eddie simply sighed used to his bosses antics at this point. "Alrighty, Peter I look forward to working with you." stretching out his hand.

"Same with you Mr. Brock." Peter grinned taking his hand and giving it a surprisingly strong handshake.

**Strong Baby Human. We really should keep him.**

"Please call me Eddie. Now, are you all ready to go?"

*Time skip~o*

Sitting in the cab the silence maybe lasted for a full minute before the kid started going on about how cool it was of him for exposing the LIFE scandal and how Eddie was a hero. Eddie couldn't help but feel a rush of affection for the little guy. Sure he went on and on so he probably didn't have a future in the Reporter field but it was such a rush of fresh air to hear that someone thought he was a hero besides the authorities and employers. 

**See little human knows how great our Eddie is, why can't we keep him again?**

_We don't kidnap children!_

**We want one**

"Thanks, Peter, so why did you decide to get an internship for photography?" he asked ignoring Venoms outburst and hoping Peter thought it was the compliments that were turning his cheeks red not some voice in his head saying he wanted a baby. 

"I have like photography as a hobby for a while and thought since I needed a job why not get one I will enjoy doing, plus I wanted to work with someone as cool as you!" The kid was sweet that was for sure. 

He recalled what kind of interview they were going to go do, a drug bust that had happened near the ports. It was still secured by the police so the danger levels were still very low but it still didn't sit well with him bringing the kid to that kind of environment. "And your parents are okay with this? I mean are okay with you going to this crime scene to take pictures?"

The kid looked uncomfortable for a second before shaking his head "I live with my Aunt May and she thinks this internship is a great opportunity." Peter avoided mentioning his parents and given how he worded it his parents were either dead or out of the picture in his life. 

**We could take him in, first, we get rid of the aunt.**

_Venom, love! We don't kidnap children dammit!_

**First time for everything**

He hummed looking at the kid "Man I wish my dad was supportive of my career ventures." Eddie looked back at Peter "I imagine my mother would have been but I don't have any memories of her. I would love to meet your aunt one day." He smiled giving the kid a pat on the should.

Peter looked positively stunned but quickly brightened nodding "She would totally freak out! I mean in a good way, probably more so than when Tony Stark showed up at our house." 

Venom growled in the pit of his stomach to others it might sound like his stomach growling from hunger, loudly, really loud. Which caused Peter to bust out laughing "I'm sorry love the job but it doesn't buy much more than Chocolate, Tater tots, and take out."  

**And bad men**

"Now when we get to the scene I want you to stay close to me, the police may be there but we can't get too comfortable." Peter nodded in agreement clutching in his hands his backpack that he had brought with him. He could tell that they were getting closer as the street signs passed one after the other "And don't touch anything, I did once and a veteran police officer swatted my hand like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar." 

Pulling up to the pier there were three police cars parked outside of the warehouse lining the road closest to the smaller building and the entrance was blocked off by yellow tape and some police officers. No other News vans were to be seen, good, he didn't want to have to show his ugly in front of the kid. 

**Are you talking about me?!**

_No dear never! I was talking about my temper._

Climbing out of the cab, after paying, of course, they made there way over to the two police officers flashing his news badge letting them pass keeping Peter near. Inside the building, there were several tables lined with yellow forensic labels and police officers bagging whatever had been on the tables. "It looks just like a scene from a crime show!" Peter said with awe in his voice.

"Ya, it really is." He laughed finally catching the eye of one of the police officers they made there way over to pair. 

"Evening you two." The Officer shook bother their hands but giving Peter a playful smile. "What can I do for you both."

"Well we are here for what you can tell us about this little bust you got going here, and Parker here, if you will allow, is going to take some pictures," Eddie said giving Peter a pat on the shoulder. The officer gave Peter a nod letting him move a little farther away from Eddie starting to take some pictures of the drugs in the containers and police officers giving him some cheesy poses. Turning back to Eddie the officer weaved a story about how they had gotten a tip about drugs being shipped and stored in the warehouse they currently were in. 

**Too bad we didn't find them first**

"And they just didn't put a fight or anything?" He asked jotting down notes. 

**Because they are pussies**

"No, there really wasn't anyone here when we showed up, we think they ran off when they caught wind that we were on our way over." The officer ran his hand through his shaggy red hair. In fact, his hair was really messy for an officer, taking in the officer his uniform didn't seem to fit right.

_Love, do you smell anything?_

He could feel his nostrils flare and a hum in his system,  **blood, lots of blood.** He could taste the iron in the back of his throat. 

"Peter! I think we have what we need!" he tried to keep his smile natural waving to the kid hoping to bring him over so they could leave sooner, what a fool he was for not asking who the source was; maybe his boss didn't even know the source just looking for a good story. Maybe there was a drug raid but these are sure as hell, not police officers, maybe it was all a trap for the police source, who knows. 

Peter came jogging over with a smile on his face, fuck we need to get him out of here. "I got some great pictures!" he said smiling clutching his camera in his hands. He is going to need to have a serious talk with his boss after this.

"It's time to go, kid," turning Peter around he started walking towards the door only to find *surprise! surprise!* The so-called police officers had blocked it off. Turning back the original officer they had been talking to "What's going on here?" he asked playing dumb.

"Eddie Brock, we were hoping they would send you down to us but dang with a kid!? They either are getting really dumb or really careless maybe both. We were hoping for some big shot reporter and man did they deliver." The redhead laughed reaching down to pat the gun at his belt. "Can you imagine the header  _Police massacre at a drug bust, Reporter Eddie Brock meets his match!_ I mean I would watch that!" 

Peter looked at him with wide eyes glancing at the 'police' officers circling the room. "Sooo they are the bad guys?"

**Bad guys!!**

 

 

"Thats right bucko!" The crowd of men chuckled. Looking around he could count at least 8 men that means the ones that were standing outside had joined the crowd. 

He could see from the corner of his eye the group had started drawing their guns. "Peter it will be all fine." He told the kid as the men started to laugh mocking them. "Mask!" 

 **"Copy!"** Wrapping their arms around Peter, venom shielded them both. 

"Holy crap!" Was all he could hear from Peter before he started on his rampage whipping their tendrils around and ripping off limbs devouring them while keeping Peters eyes covered. Down to the redhead who was on the ground looking horrified at what he had seen and had lost his gun second ago which was probably lost in the sea of limbs of the floor.

"Stop!" Peter yelled and the next thing they knew their eyes were covered in a sticky substance reaching up and taking it off they saw it was webbing. 

" _ **Why can't we keep him, Eddie!? He shoots Webs!"**_ Venom laughed before whipping his head back to their meal that was trying to get away.Peter shot a wad of webs at his feet keeping the criminal seated.

"We can't kill him Eddie or whatever you are!" Peter stood in front of the man who had wished him dead seconds before. 

 _ **"Never mind we don't want him anymore!"**_ Venom wailed throwing their hands up.  ** _"Why can't we?!"  
_**

"You don't just eat people, dude! That's wrong! We should hand him over to the police." Peter waved his hands around.

" _ **He has seen both of our faces!  We should eat his face for that!"**_

 _ **"**_ We could knock him out! No one would believe him." 

Eddie paused at that letting half of his face appear next to Venoms "We could do that." He hummed 

" **NO, we can't, we should eat him! Protect little human better if no one knows their face!"** Venom argued back.

Peter looked at both of them finally something dawning on him "You guys were the ones who stopped the LIFE programs spaceship! Not just the one who reported on them!" 

Venom made a pleased sound in the back of their throat  **"We could overlook the fact that little spider doesn't let us eat every one just like Eddie."**

 **"** Well I am glad you are getting along with my partner Peter but we really should knock that guy out at least before we keep talking."

" **We've** **got it!"**  Shooting out a black tendril into the man's face like a fist launching the man to the ground knocked out. 

"Now how about we pick up some chocolate and take out and get you back home kid?" Eddie asked shifting back into his normal state weaving the kid away from all the limbs and body parts to the street to call a cab. 

**Are you sure we can't keep him?**

_I will think about it babe_

**We are coming back for those hands aren't we?**

_Totally love whatever you say._


	5. Venom eats a Big meanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here we go onto the next one! Hope Y'all like it!  
> Steve is kind of done with the alien shit in this one and Thanos uses the P word 
> 
> Prompt given by Tree1138   
> "Let venom eat Thanos 2k18"

*Steve's Pov*

They were all high strung after stopping the first initial attack on Vision and Wanda. Now in Wakanda, the fact that they were about to all go to war against a man from outer space had yet to sink in. Wakandans running past him in preparation for battle they didn't start against a foe that earth didn't even know it had until recently. Sometimes he wished it was more like the old days, but his teams dealt with aliens before. 

Nat stood beside him as they waited for a Shield carrier that Fury had sent saying he hoped it would help after all there are only so many strings he can pull while pretending to be dead. "So what do you think he's sending?" She asked folding her arms giving a glance at every warrior that passed her. They were all clearing away from the landing platform after being informed that there would be new arrivals. 

"Weapons, agents, who knows. Hopefully, something that will give us the edge in this fight." As he said that a gust of wind coming from above shifted the air around them. Looking up to the sky there was a small carrier, only a little bigger than a jet descending to the landing platform. 

"Maybe it's fun-sized?" She joked but he could see beneath her joking manner that she was also slightly confused by the size of the craft. 

The craft landed with a heavy thud and a loud hum of the engines slowing to a halt. Giving a nod to Nat he started walking towards the opening of the cargo hold that was opening. 

Walking down the ramp there was a single man (*cough no venoms his bf cough*) dressed in jeans, a black older white tee shirt, and a black jacket. There was nothing extraordinary about him from first glance, the guy walked down the ramp with eyes wide looking around his surrounding before they landed on him and Nat. 

"Wow, when Eyepatch said he had a job for me I didn't think I would be working with the Avengers." Steve couldn't tell if the guy was pleased with the outcome or just surprised. 

Once the man stood before them on solid ground he reaches a hand out "Steve Rogers and this Is Natasha Romanov, Fury sent you?"

After the man shook his hand he also gave Nat one "Ya something about 'To be of some good to humanity' and get off the 'naughty list or going away for a long time' that kind of shit." The annoyance in the man's voice was unmistakable from the way the man's eyebrows scrunched in frustration. "Oh my names Eddie Brock by the way." the man quickly added realizing he had forgotten to introduce himself. 

Nat raised an eyebrow "Like the reporter?"

So he was a reporter? "The same one!" Eddie seemed pleased that Nat recognized the man.

"No offense but I don't think we need coverage," Nat's sarcasm was showing. 

Placing a hand on Nat's shoulder he smoothed over her snark "What I believe she meant is we though Fury would be sending reinforcements instead."

_**"We believe we may be of some help."**_ Eddies voice was laced with another voice which was deeper and even sounded darker than the original voice. Under the man's skin, he could see movement like worms under his flesh moving about. 

Of course, he isn't just a reporter. When has anything been normal in Steve's life? "You said you came or else you would be put away for a long time?" Steves' mouth went dry as he watched whatever was under Eddie's skin still and come to a halt. 

"Well, I guess we can't go around eating bad guys apparently. It's a real drag and all that stuff." Eddie shrugged like he was describing a rough day at work not devouring human beings.

Nat next to him hummed with an amused tone to it "Ya Fury kind of looks down on that sort of behavior." 

Eddie laughed in that same double-edged voice" _ **We like her"**_

After shooting her a look she explained: "I am guessing you are Venom?" So she had heard about whatever it was Eddie Brock was?

"Wow, are we known in the superhero circle?"

"More like the nuisance circle, Fury had been going on and on about finding a guy that went by Venom that had a habit of devouring his targets and putting their hands in a pile." 

Eddie looked bashfully at the ground "That could be my loves doing, I mean the hands in the pile." 

Steve could feel a headache coming on, first Thanos now a Cannibal sent to help them defeat the first problem. "So your love is Venom?"

**"No, we are Venom."** And that's when things got weird, well weirder. A dark goo like form appeared from Eddie's shoulder with a mouthful of sharp teeth and large white eyes. 

 

*Time skip o roo*

*Thors Pov*

"You should have aimed for the head." Thanos's voice smug even when injured by thor's own weapon. 

" _ **Your right, we won't make the same mistake."**_ Two voices spoke as one but the surprise on Thanos's face was there when several dark tendrils wrapped themselves around his body pulling Thanos away from Thor. Thanos whipped around to face his attacker and his surprise only increased as did Thors. He had never seen such a being, not in Asgard and most certainly not on Midgard. 

The creature was made of pure darkness with large white pupilless eyes, huge near the size of Thanos with a smile that could tear flesh from one's bones. The dark tendrils wrapped themselves around Thanos keeping him from moving his hand let alone using the infinity gauntlet. 

"A symbiote." Thanos addressed the creature

" _ **We think you are far outside your turf titan. So very rude"**_

Preparing himself in case he would also have to fight this newcomer Thor retrieved his weapon where it was still embedded in Thanos by summoning it. " _ **Oh and an Asgardian."**_

"Is it safe to say we are on the same side?" Thor asked gesturing from him to the creature that Thanos identified as a Symbiote. 

_**"Eddie says we cannot eat good guys. We guess that means we are"**_ turning back to Thanos who was straining against the creature's grip  _ **"Oh where were we?"**_

"Release me you filthy Parasite!" Thanos roared glaring at the creature who's face hardened at his words.

" _ **Parasite?!"**_ And it was over too quickly gone was his arms from his body down the creature's gullet. His screams only lasted for seconds but they rung in Thor's ears along with the sound of limbs being torn from their sockets followed by the majority of the body. Leaving only bits and pieces of flesh and bone around them. The symbiote started retching throwing the gauntlet up onto the ground. 

The creature started to shrink and reveal flesh until only a mortal man stood before him with the creatures head only showing from his shoulder. " **Eddie! He called us a Parasite!"**

**"** I know love, its fine we ate that purple meany so he can't say that anymore." The man cooed to the creature that... purred in response?

Thor cleared his throat catching the two's attention, "Ah sorry but who are you?" Thor asked trying to go for casual after just seeing this beast devour a titan who had slain worlds. 

"Oh hi, um this is awkward." the mortal, Eddie the creature had called him, coughed and smiled walking over to Thor. "I'm Eddie-"

" **We are Venom"** the creature cut the man off looking at Eddie as if daring him to challenge it. 

"Well venom you are a strong warrior and I thank you for your aid." 

The creature purred, Odin's beard he purred, from the praise. " **Eddie we like this meathead."**

"Meathead, I beg your pardon?"

Eddie laughed at the antiques before running a hand through his hair "Well with this all done and over Me and Ve are going to go catch a ride home." Eddie turned away from Thor and faded into the trees with venom. Looking down at the infinity gauntlet Thor noticed that the time stone was gone. 

 

*Eddie's Pov*

"Now why did we need that rock?" he had to ask, after coughing that stone up because of venoms insisting he had to know. It had been a strange two days and he still can't get the foul taste of that Thanos guy out of his mess. Plus dodging the Avengers at the end of the battle and escaping back to America as actually been a difficult task to accomplish. Ignoring all the other passengers on the plane that were giving him an odd look for talking to himself. 

" **We can be with Eddie forever. No other host now. Body next age so we don't ever need to leave."** Venoms voice purred and curled around his heart in a comforting manner full of affection. Eddie couldn't help but smile curling his hand over the small tendril in his hand trying to mimic holding hands without drawing too much attention to themselves. 

"Always love Always." 

 


	6. Luis and the Trippen Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had to do this one first so please forgive me all others who are waiting! I had to do the Luis one it has been making me randomly giggle everywhere I go so I need to do this to regain my sanity! Why @Always do you always have such cute prompts!?

*Scott Pov*

He had to seriously calm himself and remind himself as to why he was friends with Luis. First, he needed a cup of coffee and to sit his butt down onto the couch because this was sure as hell going to take a lot of time. "So what have you got for me, Luis?" His friend had been full of energy when he came into the office today going on and on about how someone came to find him instead of the other way around.

"So dude I was at this killer party, like off the chain bro. They had dancers, and man they were fine. I mean not as fine as your girl but damn man!" Scott raised an eyebrow giving Luis enough time to catch his breath.

"Anyway I was there with my Cousin Pepi, well he's my second cousin but we family so we don't really think about it like that cause we go way back! You know like from childbirth. Of course, he was born before me so I guess truth be we met from my birth while he was like I don't know four?"

Taking a loud sip of his coffee he looked over at the clock, and it seemed the story and only just started "Are these important details?"

"Naw man, anyway he gives me this crazy drink. I mean like crazy I was seeing like flying colors. I mean the floor was flying right from under my feet, I think Scarlet Johansen was there or something dude. But boom one thing led to another and bam! I am in the hospital!" 

That got Scott's attention "Are you okay?"

"Ya man, just fell off a balcony or something, at least that's what the hot nurse said. I mean a banging beauty with red hair and you know I don't normally go for redheads cause of that whole no soul thing but dang she had some watermelons. But I'm pretty sure she was taken because he had a fine looking ring on her finger and so I totally don't go for that kind of stuff."  
  


"She had these fat stacks of papers telling me how I was lucky to be alive and I was like _'Dang girl I am lucky to wake up to your fine face'_. I think she thought that was pretty smooth. Sadly the doctor came in, he looked like one of those dudes from them grays Labatamy shows or what not that I totally don't watch. You know with those dreamy eyes and all but not like America's top dude model or something. "

"Okay, the point is?"

Luis reached for the coffee table picking up Scotts coffee taking a sip, great just what he needed germs and it's not like Luis needed anymore Caffeine. "So yea he was like _'Man you lucky bro! Though not as lucky my friend.'_ So I was like _'Man there's someone luckier than me?'_ So that's how me and Dan the Man get to know each other and start talking."

 He nodded glancing back at the clock, it's not like he had a date in an hour or anything. "So What?"

"So yea I was pretty trippen on the drugs and all but we get talking and he starts talking about his lady named Anne. And from what he said I am like _'whoa bro how you nailed that?!'_ and he was like _'my dude I am so lucky her ex is like wow compared to me.'_ so that got us talking about his ex and man I was interested!"

"Not like interested in wanting to you know go out because I don't do that bro but he said ' _Ya my friend, you know the lucky one, who is also my girlfriends ex-"_ And I was like whoa because you know that's crazy being friends with the dude that banged his lady before him. Anyway, he was like  _"Man he had like a thing eating him alive from the inside."_

"So weird man he said this dude was going cray cray, I mean Dan the man said no one ever listens to him about this so I was like my man lets go get a drink. Well, Dan the Man said I couldn't until I was out of the hospital. So, man, I waited and when the finally released me, and mannn I had like broken ribs and bruises and stuff like that but we found this killer bar."

Thirty minutes until he had to leave or he would be late, hopefully, Luis's story was close to being over.

"So we got drinking, and man I can hold my drink but poor Dan Man couldn't though and started spilling about his friend and he was like ' _Dude my friend has like an alien in him that eats people!"_

Choking on his cold coffee he looked at Luis "What?! Are you pulling my leg?"

"Naw Scott I'm like serious dude and he said ' _Don't sweat though, he only eats like the bad dudes.'_ So I was all like ' _wow man that's crazy I got to meet this dude.'_ and the crazy thing is he said he wanted to meet me!"

"You?" Scott asked raising his eyebrow again.

"Yea me which is like cool and all but I didn't really know if I wanted to meet up with an alien you know, I mean from what he said I don't think he's a little green man and all. But then my main man Dan was like  _'naw man he's a reporter and he was told through the vine about how I may know the Ant-Man, which makes you really cool and all and I think he's a fangirl and all.'_ So obviously I totally agreed because man I want a fangirl too but damn why'd it have to be an alien you know?"

"So you met up with it?"

"Yea we met up at the waffle house cause no way we were going to meet up at Baskin-Robbins out of respect for you my man. Cause Baskin-Robbins always finds out so I think they would have totally seen through his alien disguise and all. But man this dude I met was like super cool! Like the kind of guy, you would see in a motorcycle commercial or something. Anyway, he heard about me through my cousin Toni who likes to go on runs with me on Sundays and have deep talks with you know? And he heard of Toni because Toni was a dude that talks when he's drunk and he got the word out to some hot reporter who then passed it to Eddie. And man what Aliens name was Eddie. So I asked him?"

"And?" Scott asked feeling like he was getting to the end of the story.

"He said his boyfriend is the alien that lives inside of him."

"What?"

"Ya man Eddie and his love are like a creepy black sludge hero dude that I think would be a killer crime fighter with you and all."

"Well, who are they?" Luis leaned forward with a huge smile on his face. 

"They are Venom" 

 


	8. Venom's First New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venoms first New Years Eve! Venoms goal?  
> To get their man!  
> How?  
> Through an Age-old New Years Eve tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my readers! Hope you all had a fabulous time this winter season! Thank you so much for all the love this rough holiday, here's a cute little chapter for New years before I jump back onto the prompts. I wrote this at 3 in the morning and it will probably show but I have needs and those needs are to get some work published. Guys, I am like literally so twitterpated and astounded, so many subscribers from these prompts! I am feeling the love. 
> 
> ~With love T.S.C (honestly I should change my username from one this old one) 
> 
> (Also feeling kind of dumb because I just found out how to edit my profile. )

**Eddie's Pov**

To be honest, he couldn't remember the last time New years eve was anything special, just the marking to the beginning of another year. Scratch that, when he was with Anne it was special to her. They always did something each year, one year they traveled to time's square so they could do the cheesy midnight kiss as the ball drops. Anne was off with the good doctor this year which was none of his business anymore. So here he was with Venom in their apartment, a large plate of tater tots, a big bowl of chocolate chips and a couple of beers. 

Honestly, he would rather be asleep after the long week. He never thought being rehired and going back to work would be so draining but it seemed at every turn he was having to prove his worth as a reporter that once was let go. Over the past few months, Eddie had started to notice that he was getting smaller stories after he reports. When he got rehired there was a big hurrah and several News stories about him uncovering the truth about LIFE laboratories. Now though? He was reporting small kittens in trees.  

So staying up tell midnight didn't sound like a good time to him really but at least he wasn't alone.

The Tv played in the background of the ball drop while he watched Venom's smaller head peering out of his shoulder switching every so often from chowing of tots to chocolate. He would allow Venom to binge at least tonight, after all, it is a holiday. 

"Geez is your New Years resolution to get us fatter?" Eddie asked teasingly.

Venoms small head turned to him eyes squinting in an annoyed manner before curling his tongue around a tater and quickly dragging it into his mouth.  **"More room for us. We would love Eddie anyway."**

Eddie couldn't stop the light flutter in his chest at Venoms honesty, even if the alien wasn't denying it. It was an odd and intimate feeling having another being sharing his body. He wouldn't admit that there was something between him and Venom, after all, sharing food, thoughts, feelings, warmth, and every hour of every day with someone tends to result in some sort of connection between the two. 

" **What is a New Years Resolution?"**

"Well, its kind of like a goal that you plan to accomplish this year. Something you didn't do this year or you want to improve on."

**"What a dumb tradition. Keeping track of time like years sounds boring."**

"It kind of is, most people don't last a month on their goals anyway." Eddie hummed before taking a sip of beer feeling Venoms tendrils glide across his skin at random. When they were home Venom tended to prefer to spend most of his time out in the open rather inside of Eddie. 

**"What's Eddie's goal?"** Venom asked raising its head so that their eyes were on the same level. 

"I thought we both agreed that the goal thing sounded pretty dumb."

**"Yes but Eddie is kind of dumb."** There was no malice to his tone only teasing, how did Eddie know that. Well for one they share the same damn body and the other... Venom fucking purred when he was pleased with himself.

Grunting I turn my attention to the Tv, no surprise Tony Stark was there at the ball drop as one of the guest celebrities. Even that arrogant ass has a fiance. Fuck Eddie was really pitiful. Here he was in his crappy apartment, living off shitty food and people, is sharing his body with an alien, his only real read (besides said alien) is Anne's, new man. 

There were only a few minutes till midnight and then finally he could just fall asleep to Venoms purring and just forget everything till morning when he has to go back to work to do a report on whats to be expected for the year of 2019. 

" **Why are we waiting for a ball to drop, they should just drop it already on that crowd of people below. "**

"It won't land on them Ve, and its there to signify the start of the new year and since it's not midnight they can't drop it."

" **What happens at midnight?"**

"Well it really depends some people shoot off fireworks, others play music, some celebrate by going to parties or out for drinks, sometimes at places like times square people-" Before he could finish what he was saying the confetti went off of the Tv, the crowd of people cheered and music played as the ball dropped showing that midnight had finally arrived. Hello, 2019 and goodbye crazy 2018. Venoms head whipped around to face the TV.

**"Eddie! Eddie! They are devouring each other's faces!"** Venoms exclaimed watching as some people in the crowd followed that other tradition of kissing at midnight. 

Sighing "I could have sworn we went over what kissing was, I know you have been in my head as well Venom."

**"So they just kiss? What is the point?"**

"Hell if I know people just do. It's just another strange human tradition to kiss someone at midnight, it could be some random stranger. Couples seem to really like this tradition. It's really just an excuse really to stand next to the most attractive individual and not get punched for kissing them. Well jokes on them, they still can get punched."

Venom looked back at Eddie humming  **"We are not strangers Eddie."** it wasn't really a question more like a statement or claim.

"I guess not but what has that to do with anything?" Eddie could feel Venoms inky dark tendrils move across his body sending warmth to his core.

**"Then we are a couple."**

Glad that he hadn't chosen to take a swig of beer right then and there as he floundered. "I don't think you understand what that means-"

**"Eddie is ours. Not Anne's. Eddie doesn't belong to some other fleshy snack. We are one, Eddie and Venom. So we are a couple."** Eddies dumb part of his brain that seemed to be detached from the situation didn't think it had heard Venom same this much in a long while. Whereas the part of his brain that was actually comprehending what Venom said seemed to short circuit. What was Venom trying to imply? That they were a couple? 

And there goes the fluttering of his heart at the thought "Venom I don't think you know what a couple is."

Then he felt a long missed feeling, looking down at his hand finding it being held by Venom  **"There we have done the human customary sign for claiming an individual as their own."**

Eddie couldn't hold it in any longer, finally letting out a long line of laughter over the enter situation brought tears to his eyes. "So you really want to be a couple?"

**"We are a couple, Eddie"**

Finding no reason to disagree with Venom he smiled "I guess we are." Now that he thought about it, it kind of was ideal. Venom wouldn't leave him because he is a possessive parasite, Eddie already adored the little slimeball, he will never be alone, and there will never be a dull moment. 

**"Now where is our Kiss?"**

Finally setting down his beer he swung his arms open in a kind of  _have at me_ sort of look hoping Venom would get it. Yep. He did. 

Venoms upper body formed out from Eddie's middle and his hands gripped Eddie's waist. Let it be said that Anne didn't do Venom any justice when it came to kissing, and that was saying something considering it was a pretty hot kiss. Venom kissed just the way it acts, stupidly diving head first into things, possessive, and the strangest fucking thing. Their lips pressed together tightly as Eddie clutched Venoms shoulders, so much so he thought that venom might be merging against his lips into him again. It was sweet in an odd sort of alien way making his heart try to jump out of his chest.

Breaking off the kiss because humans need air "wow." That's all he could get out as tried to cool down his face. 

**"We want to try another kiss."** He could feel Venom purring against him like the big cat that he was. 

"No, take me out to dinner first." Eddie laughed not bothering to question why his life was like this. "No Chocolate and Tater Tots do not count." He added in before Venom got the idea. He could only guess that this coming year would be one to remember. 

 


End file.
